


Texting With Anna

by Amelie_Jones



Category: Frozen 2 - Fandom
Genre: Anna is quoting the song The Next Right Thing, Attempt at Humor, Don’t judge the accuracy of this fic please I’m a rookie in this fandom like I said, F/M, Mention of Elsa & Olaf, My First Work in This Fandom, Texting, Will probably be the only one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelie_Jones/pseuds/Amelie_Jones
Summary: What if the Frozen crew had phones?During the point in which Anna and Kristoff have become separated.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Texting With Anna

Kristoff: where r u   
Anna: I’m with Olaf... at least I was.   
Kristoff: where is he   
Anna: gone. He’s not coming back.   
Kristoff: what happened?  
Anna: I don’t want to talk about it   
Kristoff: okay then, where in the world are u   
Anna: I’ve seen dark before but not like this. This is cold this is empty this is numb   
Kristoff: okay, that’s kind of vague, but what else  
Anna: The life I knew is over. The lights are out.   
Kristoff: that’s still really vague   
Anna: hello darkness I’m ready to succumb   
Kristoff: Anna?   
Anna: I follow you around I always have but you’ve gone to a place I cannot find   
Kristoff: who?   
Anna: this grief has a gravity it pulls me down  
Kristoff: is this about Olaf? Or wait, don’t tell me Elsa gone too   
Anna: but a tiny voice whispers in my mind   
Kristoff: that’s a bad sign   
Anna: “you are lost hope is gone but you must go on and do the next right thing”   
Kristoff: why do I feel like I’m missing something here   
Anna: can there be a day beyond this night  
Kristoff: I think you’re exaggerating a little about whatever is happening.   
Anna: I don’t know anymore what is true  
Kristoff: so u admit it?   
Anna: I can’t find my direction I’m all alone  
Kristoff: Finally you give me some information. So Elsa isn’t with u either?   
Anna: The only star that guided me was you  
Kristoff: who do u mean Anna?   
Anna: how to rise from the floor when it’s not you I’m rising for  
Kristoff: Who is this you?!   
Anna: just do the next right thing take a step step again  
Kristoff: are you telling me what to do? Wait are you giving me directions  
Anna: it is all that I can to do the next right thing  
Kristoff: are u talking to yourself  
Anna: I won’t look too far ahead it’s too much for me to take  
Kristoff: I asked u before and I’ll ask again where r u   
Anna: but break it down to this next breath this next step this next choice is one that I can make  
Kristoff: OK... you do that  
Anna: so I’ll walk through this night, stumbling blindly toward the light and do the next right thing   
Kristoff: can u answer the question   
Anna: and with the dawn what comes next? when it’s clear that everything will never be the same again?  
Kristoff: I don’t know man   
Anna: then I’ll make the choice to hear that voice  
Kristoff: I can see you’re in the middle of something here so I’m just gonna go...  
Anna: and do the next right thing. Hey Kristoff I’m done having a self reflection. I can tell you where I am now. Kristoff? Kristoff???

**Author's Note:**

> Was that weird or what? I wrote this while listening to the music from Frozen 2.


End file.
